7 DIAS DE VIAJE
by kevinhola
Summary: Nos centramos 7 días antes del comienzo de la liga kalos, que se realizara en ciudad Luminalia donde se centraran en el camino de Ash y Serena y las cosas que ocurrirán hasta ese día.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** Nos centramos 7 días antes del comienzo de la liga kalos, que se realizara en ciudad Luminalia donde se centraran en el camino de Ash y Serena y las cosas que ocurrirán hasta ese dia.

 **NOTA:** Este primer capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache.

 **EL COMIENZO DE LA SEMANA.**

Comenzaba la hora de la tarde y caminaba con mi amiga Serena, con rumbo hacia ciudad luminalia, esta mañana me había despido de goodra, pero prometiéndole que nos volveríamos a ver para que batallemos en la liga y ganar junto a el y los demás el título del campeón, estaba muy impacienté de llegar ya que de solo pensar que habrá entrenadores fuertes con mega-evoluciones la sangre me ardia, en este momento me gustaría ser un abra y poder teletransportarme hacia Luminalia, hablando de eso lamentablemente clemont y Bonnie no están acompañándome por el simple hecho de que ocurrió una catástrofe en su casa, quien es el culpable bueno uno de los inventos de clemont se volvió por así decirlo "loco" en realidad unos de sus circuitos se ha roto y necesitaban al inventor para repararlo, ya saben de quien estoy hablando del simpático robot clembot, el mismo que me expulso por una ventila cuando iba por mi primera medalla.

Su padre le había comentado a través de una llamada al videomisor de clemont de lo ocurrido, nuestro amigo le envió su ubicación y su padre al ver que estaba "cerca" contrato un transporte para recogerlo, un helicóptero, Bonnie estaba preocupada y decidió acompañarlo, nos pusimos de acuerdo de cuanto tardaríamos en llegar y que ellos nos iría a recoger en la entrada de la ciudad. Volviendo al presente estoy caminando junto a Serena con el objetivo, recomendado por mí, un lugar para almorzar porque varias horas de caminatas le da hambre a cualquiera.

A la distancia se podía ver un pequeño lago con árboles rodeándolo y pensé que sería un buen lugar ya que hacía mucho calor y sentarnos bajo la sombra sería lo mejor.

-Serena mira, ese lago parece buena idea para tomarnos un descanso no crees?- le decia mientras señalaba el lugar

-si tienes razón, además tiene sombra y nos sentiríamos más cómodos sin el sol en nuestros ojos-

Avanzamos a nuestro objetivo, haríamos un día de campo desplegué una manta para sentarnos en el suelo y ella sacaba unas canasta con muchos sándwiches hechos por ella y varios pokelitos como postre, de solo verlos se me caía la baba pero era mejor disimular. Me ofreció para comer y con gusto tome algunos y comencé a devorarlos como si fuera mi última comida de hecho siento como que la comida de Serena fuera la ultima y es lo que temo ya que lo disfruto mucho.

-Están deliciosos Serena- le decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua ya que al hacer calor te deshidratas mucho.

\- Vamos Ash solo son unos sándwiches- me lo decía mientras fijaba su vista en el lago, eso no es cierto.

-para ser una comida simple tu la haces saber 10 veces mejor- la volvi a alagar por su comida.

\- gracias-

Después de ese delicioso almuerzo juntamos nuestras cosas y nos quedamos sentados bajo la sombra de los árboles para pasar el rato mirando las nubes, mientras jugábamos a ver que forma tenían, era divertido pasar el rato con ella me hacía sentir cómodo, como explicarlo, digamos que puedo actuar como un niño pequeño y a ella no le molesta, tal vez no me explico bien, bueno dejando ese tema de lado de la comodidad el calor era insoportable y yo andando con un chaleco.

-tienes calor? – me pregunto mientras yo me estiraba un poco mi chaleco para enfriarme un poco

-si, mucho- le dije, comencé a quitarme los aguantes porque ya mis manos sudaban y los deje a lado de mi mochila junto con mi gorra, luego comencé a quitarme el molesto chaleco y quedarme solo con mi camiseta negra.

-Asi estoy más cómodo- le dije pero la verdad no era que el calor no cesaba.

\- qué bueno- me fije como ella se quitaba sus zapatos marrones y sus largas medias negras que al parecer eran muy calurosas. Me recosté en el pasto y seguí mirando al cielo para pensar en una forma de refrescarme…..pero que estúpido soy hay un lago en frente mío…. La verdad me entraron las ganas de nadar.

-Pikachu que te parece si nadamos un rato- pikachu que estaba recostado me miro unos segundos y luego antes de que me diera cuenta estaba nadando en el lago.

-oye esperame- le grite – vamos Serena vamos a nadar- la invite porque seguro que ella debe tener calor también.

\- me gustaría Ash pero no tengo traje de baño- vi como miraba al suelo decepcionada, yo solo asentí.

Buscaba en mi mochila mi traje de baño que lo único que era un short de azul oscuro con una raya de color naranja en ambos lados.

-Serena me iré a cambiar para nadar- le dije

-está bien Ash- me dijo antes de que yo desapareciera en los arboles.

Solo pasaron unos minutos, la verdad ni uno porque quería entrar ya al lago , Sali de los arbusto con mi ropa que tenía puesta en las manos, mi pantalón vaquero y mi camiseta negra y solo tenía puesto los shorts.

\- muy bien, a nadar- exclame y Serena se dio vuelta al notar que estaba listo, me sentía un poco incómodo ya que me quedo mirando por unos segundos largos.

-Serena me veo mal?- le pregunte ya que al parecer tenía algo mal.

\- no Ash para nada- inmediatamente ella se volteo y se tapada su boca, lo le tome importancia. Deje mis cosas al lado de mi mochila respire hondo y….

-¡PIKACHU ALLA VOY!- grite con energía mientras corría lo más que podía para dar un gran salto y caer al lago. Lo primero que hice fue mojarme el pelo ya que al parecer estaba bastante seco y duro como piedra, luego me sumergí en el fondo del lago y pikachu me siguió la verdad no era muy profundo y había varios pokemones como poliwag, algunos magikarp y varios politoed.

Salí a la superficie me sienta de lo mejor, vi a Serena parada en la orilla ella se sentó y remojo sus pies por lo menos para refrescarse me acerque nadando a ella y me recosté en la orilla con mi cabeza sobre mis brazos.

-se siente increíble- le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y me relajaba.

\- si el agua parece que no está fría ni caliente- me decía mientras miraba sus pies, me sentía mal por ella que no pueda entrar a refrescarme, pero una "pequeña" travesura se me ocurrió, me moví para quedar enfrente de ella y puse la mejor y falsa cara de sorpresa y preocupación que me saldría.

-¡SERENA CUIDADO UN URSARING ATRÁS TUYO!- le grite para que se volteara donde le apuntaba, ella se volteo. Era mi oportunidad sumergí mis manos en el agua y con fuerza avente agua sobre ella.

Ella se volteo sorprendida y me miro con cara de pocos amigos, comencé a matarme de la risa de que mi "pequeña" broma saliera con éxito, lo siguiente que escuche fue…..

-¡ASH KETCHUP!- me grito con todas sus fuerzas, parece que estoy en problemas pero valio la pena ya que ella se refresco y yo me seguía riendo.

 **HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, NO SE COMO COMENZAR PERO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES DISCULPARME CON USTEDES YA SE QUE ESTUVE AUSENTE MEDIO AÑO, PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON, PASARON MUCHAS COSAS ESTOS MESES PARA COMENZAR CASI PIERDO MI CUENTA, SEGUNDO EL COMIENZO A CLASES Y EL PRIMER TRIMESTRE NO FUE FACIL Y FINALIZANDO YA EL SEGUNDO Y TAMBIEN BUENO QUE CONSEGUI UN TRABAJO YA SABEN ESTAS POR ENTRAR A LA EDAD A ADULTA Y DEBES COMENZAR A INDEPENDIZARTE, LO OTRO SE QUE LES PROMETI UNA HISTORIA CON SERENA YANDERE PERO LA VERDAD QUE LA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBI BUENO EL PRIMER CAPITULO 2 VECES PERO NO ME QUEDABA BIEN COMO QUE LAS ESCENA NO ME SALIAN Y POR ESO VUELVO CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE TRATA DE SIETE DIAS DE VIAJE A LUMINALIA.**

 **DE NUEVO LES QUIERO PEDIR MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPA POR AUSENTARME TANTO PERO SABEN QUE YO COMPLETO LAS HISTORIA COMO LA ANTERIOR. ME ALEGRO DE ESTAR DE VUELTA ME HACE FELIZ. BUENO DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA Y…UN SALUDO :D**


	2. EL PRIMER DIA

**SUMMARY:** Nos centramos 7 días antes del comienzo de la liga kalos, que se realizara en ciudad Luminalia donde se centraran en el camino de Ash y Serena y las cosas que ocurrirán hasta ese dia.

 **NOTA:** Este segundo capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache.

 **EL PRIMER DIA**

Nos habíamos detenido en un pequeño lago con árboles que nos rodeaban dando una refrescante sobra, bueno yo estoy flotando en él y serena estaba en la orilla parada con una cara que reflejaba furia y bueno, mi cara era de completo terror fue mala idea haberle hecho una broma como sea y disculparme no serviría de nada ya que el daño ya está hecho.

Mi risa fue callada por mi nombre saliendo de la boca de ella enfurecida, no sabía que hacer

-ASH KETCHUM!- me grito yo solo me sorprendí es la primera vez que gritaba mi nombre completo. -¡COMO TE ATREVES A EMPAPARME ASI!- me señalaba su cuerpo con indicios de si estar enojada.

-Serena solo fue una pequeña broma no te enojes- trataba de tranquilizarla pero se ve que no funciono.

-¡¿Qué no me enoje?!- me pregunto gritando - ¡MIRAME ESTOY ENPAPADA!-

-lo siento Serena, solo fue una broma- me disculpe apenado la verdad no me gustaba verla así de molesta tanto que me hacía sentir mal.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te mojara con tu ropa puesta y te asustaría diciéndote que hay un pokemon atrás tuyo?- me pregunto con una mirada fría, no sabía que responder de hecho tiene razón no sé cómo sentirme tal vez no este molesta por que la allá empapado sino por darle un susto de que había un ursaring, además de grandes peligroso, y si eso hubiera pasado de donde yo estaba no tendría el tiempo de ayudarla.

-lo siento Serena, no lo volveré hacer ese tipo de broma- baje mi cabeza apenado.

\- ¿y lo de mojarme?- me pregunto de cómo me sentiría acerca de eso.

-no lo sé porque a mí nadie me empapo todavía- le sonreí con una mirada desafiante.

-como que no lo sabes?-

-pues si quiero averiguarlo alguien tendrá que mojarme, pero tu estas allá y yo acá-

-¿me estas desafiando?- me mira con una sonrisa de desafío

-tal vez- mientras le aventaba un poco de agua a la cara

Veía su cara parece que quería ahogarme en el agua y se quedó pensativa un momento parece que estaba idealizando algo yo solo la observaba.

-ya verás ash- me miro una idea se le ocurrió.

-te estoy esperando- le dije con mi típico tono de acepto tu reto.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, donde estaban nuestras cosas, y bueno si tuviera que decir que paso después con solo ver mi cara se darían cuenta.

SORPRESA y VERGÜENZA era lo que se reflejaba en mi cara, por lo siguiente, nunca pensé que Serena haría tal cosa se estaba quitando su chaleco rojo dejando a la vista sus hombros y lo dejaba a lado de su mochila, luego paso a quitarse su vestido blanco y dejarlo encima de sus cosas al igual que su sombrero.

Acaso piensa meterse en ropa interior mi cara comenzó a arderme por la vergüenza y me sentía "incomodo". Utilizaba un brasier de color blanco que se podían apreciar sus pechos formados y en desarrollo, al igual que unas panties del mismo color se podían apreciar sus piernas bien torneadas, yo lo único que hacía era contemplarla.

-¡ALLA VOY ASH!- me grito mientras corría en mi dirección con intención de saltar, tanto que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y terminar con mi cara empapada.

\- Serena ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte al salir de mi trance.

-¡TOMA!- me grito mientras me tiraba agua hacia mi cara, ya entendía así que esto es guerra.

\- ¡YA VERAS!- y le devolví el agua que me había lanzado para comenzar una guerra entre nosotros, nos estábamos divirtiendo como dos niños que competían entre sí, hacíamos carreras de extremo a extremo, nadábamos en las pequeñas profundidades del lago y competíamos de quien respiraba más debajo del agua, que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes.

-Serena tenemos que irnos ya está atardeciendo y no tenemos lugar para pasar la noche- le decía mientras señalaba al cielo que estaba teñido de un color anaranjado.

-Si tienes razón- me dijo mientras salía del agua y tomaba una pequeña toalla para secarse.

-me iré a cambiar- yo solo asentí y también proseguí a cambiarme a mi ropa habitual.

Retomamos nuestro camino hacia ciudad luminalia, pero se notaba que no íbamos a llegar en un largo tiempo todavía faltaba mucho.

-¿Dónde podremos a acampar?- pregunte

-creo que aquí está bien- me dijo mientras me señalaba un terreno no muy lejos de la ruta.

-bien comencemos- estire mis brazos y comencé a armar la tiendas de campaña una para mí y otra para Serena, usualmente esto lo hacía con clemont para no ser tan complicado, pero hacerlo solo es más complicado de lo que parece pero al final me las arregle.

-Ash la cena esta lista- me llamo que bien era hora de comer y para la cena era sopa caliente pero no me importaba la comida de Serena siempre era deliciosa.

Ya terminando de cenar y llenarme me empezó a atacar el sueño y me estire de donde estaba sentado. Ayude a Serena a lavar los platos y recoger nuestras cosas y guardar nuestros pokemones en sus respectivas pokebolas, excepto pikachu ya que es inseparable, con todo en orden me dispuse a dormir.

-buenas noches Serena, hoy fue un día divertido-

-buenas noches ash, yo también me divertí mucho hoy-

Me dispuse a entrar en mi tienda de campaña y Serena ya habrá entrado en la suya, me envolví en mi saco de dormir y pikachu se acostó a lado mío le di las buenas noches.

-buenas noches amigo- le desee mientras él me despedía con un simple "pika".

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos, mientras pensaba de todo lo ocurrido de hoy, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo pero cuando duermes siente que las horas son segundos, apenas los había cerrado se escuchó un grito fuerte que provenía de afuera era Serena Salí disparando afuera para ver qué pasaba.

 **HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 2/? DE MI HISTORIA LO HICE CORTO YA QUE COMENCE A ESCRIBIRLO RAPIDAMENTE YA QUE TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR Y ADEMAS SE ME HABIA IDO EL TIEMPO CUANDO ESTABA EN EL TRABAJO Y MAS CUANDO ESTABA CASANDO POKEMONES EN UN PARQUE QUE ESTA CERCA DE MI CASA :D PERO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLO SIN MAS QUE DECIR…UN SALUDO :D**


	3. SEGUNDO DIA, A LA MADRUGADA

**SUMMARY:** Nos centramos 7 días antes del comienzo de la liga kalos, que se realizara en ciudad Luminalia donde se centraran en el camino de Ash y Serena y las cosas que ocurrirán hasta ese dia.

 **NOTA:** Este tercer capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache.

 **SEGUNDO DIA, A LA MADRUGADA:**

Había cerrado mis ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo y así soñar algo divertido y esperar el día de mañana. Pero mi sueño, el cual ni me acuerdo, fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de afuera debía admitirlo que me daba flojera salir a revisar pero al escuchar que era la voz de Serena como un resorte Salí de mi bolsa de dormir y abrí el cierre de mi tienda de acampar para ver lo que pasaba.

Podía ver a serena fuera de la tienda de acampar con una cara de demostraba miedo ¿Por qué?

-Serena ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte con tono preocupado y a la vez soñoliento, era muy tarde no me juzguen.

Ella me vio y rápidamente se escondió atrás mío, asomando su cabeza por mi hombro.

-Serena ¿Qué pasa?- volví a preguntarle con más preocupación y totalmente despierto al verla así.

-h-h-h-h-h-hay algo en mi tienda- me lo dijo mientras me señala el origen de su miedo.

-¿Quieres que valla a revisar?- le dije con tono protector y acabar rápidamente para irme a dormir, por si se preguntan qué hora es, se podría decir que eran como las 3:00 AM.

Ella solo asintió.

Caminaba a paso lento hacia su tienda y ella iba detrás mío, para serles sinceros iba completamente desarmado ya que deje mis pokebolas en mi tienda así que iba sin protección, iba acercando mi mano lentamente a la puerta de la tienda pensando en las posibilidades de lo que podía haber hay adentro. De un tirón abrí la tienda y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido, voltee a ver a Serena si era eso lo que tanto le asustaba, ella miraba con temor por encima de mi hombro a la criatura que estaba recostada en su saco de dormir, no sabía si reírme por ella o sentir lastima por tener que dormir con un pequeño gastly.

Al parecer era solo una cría porque su tamaño no sobre pasaba el promedio de un gastly normal, y al parecer estaba bastante cómodo en su saco de dormir.

-Serena ese pokemon te asusto-

-sí, yo estaba durmiendo y ese pokemon me lamio toda la cara, por cierto ¿que pokemon es?- me pregunto

-ese es un gastly, no te preocupes es inofensivo ya que debe ser solo una cría o apenas un joven gastly, es normal que te lama ya que el conoce el movimiento lengüetazo- le explicaba mientras hacia el esfuerzo de no reírme por su situación.

\- ¿y ahora qué hago? No quiero dormir con ese pokemon me da miedo- me dijo alterada, pues esta era una situación ya que no podíamos sacar al pokemon ya que se pondría agresivo o se asustaría y es muy tarde para los problemas, además ella no dormiría con ese pokemon.

-Serena- la llame

-¿si?- me miro

-no tengo ninguna idea- le dije mientras me rascaba mi mejilla al no tener una solución. Ella me miro con decepción.

Nos hemos quedado unos minutos alejados de la tienda con el fin de encontrar una solución al "pequeño" problema que tiene Serena.

-la única solución que te queda es dormir a fuera- le dije en un tono divertido y sincero, la verdad ya me estaba entrando el sueño solo quería dormir, quería que esto terminara lo más rápido posible.

-¡NO!, ash hace mucho frio afuera- me lo decía mientras hacia un verinche.

-Pero con el saco de dormir estarás calentita- le sonreía mientras continuaba con pequeña broma.

-Pero mi bolsa de dormir la tiene ese gastly- me miraba con desesperación mientras agitaba sus brazos de arriba a abajo

-Entonces deberás dormir con el pequeño gastly- le sonreía mientras caminaba hacia mi tienda

-¡ASH! Me da miedo- me lo decía mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos como si fueran a romperse, para serles sincero me hacía sentir terrible al hacerla llorar solo por mi egoísmo, a mí no me molestaría, pero poniéndome en el lugar de ella si daría miedo.

\- Perdón Serena, solo bromeaba- me disculpaba mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Me sentía mal por ella.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi tienda- le sugerí ya que era la única opción y solución que se me ocurría en este momento.

\- ¿y tu ash?- me pregunto

-No te preocupes ya veré que hago, no tengo problema en dormir afuera o con ese gastly- la verdad no me importaba solo quería dormir.

\- No ash no puedo permitirte dormir aquí afuera pescaras un resfriado y con ese gastly menos, y si te hace algo- me lo decía mientras se preocupaba por mi.

-¿entonces?- le pregunte

-¿p-p-p-podemos dormir en tu tienda los dos?- eso me sorprendió, la verdad de solo pensarlo me ponía nervioso, pero si es la única opción que me queda. Suspire con pesadez y le dije.

\- está bien Serena pasa- le dije dándole permiso a mi tienda ella entro y se sento.

-si quieres puedes dormir en mi saco, no tengo problema- le insiste

-¿Pero y tu ash?¿dónde dormirás? – me pregunto, la verdad no tenía idea donde iba a dormir dejaría que ella usara el saco, yo solo dormiré en el piso ya que es suave por la tienda y adentro no hace tanto frio como afuera.

-no te preocupes, dormiré en el piso- le dije y me recosté antes de que ella reclamara por algo y la verdad no esta tan mal.

Ella se recostó en mi saco de dormir.

-ash ¿estás bien que duermas hay?- me dijo

-si no te preocupes es muy cómodo- le mentí con tal de que no se preocupara.

Pasaron los minutos y yo no podía dormir de hecho fue mala idea dormir en el piso hubiera preferido dormir con ese gastly, asi que decidí levantarme e ir a la tienda de serena y tomar prestado su tienda y su saco para dormir, pero algo me detuvo.

-Ash si quieres puedes dormir conmigo- ¡QUE! Esa pregunta me ataco por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices Serena?-

\- yo sé que estás pensando en ir a dormir en mi tienda con ese gastly y que no estas cómodo en el piso- ¿era tan obvio? – no hay problema ven- me invito

\- e-e-e-e-está bien- me hiso un lugar en el saco de dormir y yo me metí en él, digamos que estaba muy nervioso, los minutos pasaban y seguía de la misma manera más despierto sin poder dormir, con serena a mi lado me ponía nervioso al parecer ella está a gusto porque puedo escuchar claramente sus ronquidos en mi oreja.

Solo un momento paso y lo siguiente me dejo de piedra, Serena por un acto de reflejo me abrazo por mi brazo izquierdo, y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro al parecer solo fue un acto para mantenerse más cómoda lo bueno que ella estaba dormida y cómoda pero yo.

Lo peor vino ahora, ella al estar tan a gusto al parecer me abrazo más fuerte y se acercó más a mi cuerpo, fue en ese momento que mi cara comenzó a arderme como nunca, si quieren saber la razón bueno es muy sencillo debido a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos podía sentir sus bien formado pecho contra mi brazo, si los tuviera que describir eran muy suaves ni tan grande ni tan pequeños pero si un tamaño notable.

¡QUIEN PUEDE DORMIR EN ESTA SITUACION PORQUE YO NO!.

 **HOLA ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 3/?, SE QUE TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR POR VARIAS RAZONES, PRIMERO COMO HABIA DICHO ANTE EL TRABAJO QUE CONSEGUI YA QUE SOLO SERA TEMPORAL Y ESTAS SEMANA ME AGARRON LOS TRIMESTRALES POR LO CUAL ESTUVE OCUPADO Y NO ME DABA EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO SUBIRE EN ALGUNOS DIAS PORQUE TENGO QUE SEGUIR ESTUDIANDO JUSTO EL DIA DE HOY DECIDI TOMARME EL DIA LIBRE POR ASI DECIRLO Y LA ULTIMA RAZON ES…QUE ESTUVE CAPTURANDO POKEMONES EN EL MUNDO JEJEJEJEJEJE SUPONGO QUE ES UNA FORMA DE HACER EJERCICIOS :D. UNA VEZ DISCULPEN POR NO PODER HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO TENGAN ALGO POR SEGURO ESTA HISTORIA SERA FINALIZADA Y NO ABANDONADA ASI QUE SI NO ACTUALIZO SEGUIDO YA SABEN ESTOY OCUPADO, ME DISCULPO UNA VEZ MAS. ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO ESTA HISTORIA COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLA…UN SALUDO :D**


	4. SEGUNDO DIA, EN LA MAÑANA

**SUMMARY:** Nos centramos 7 días antes del comienzo de la liga kalos, que se realizara en ciudad Luminalia donde se centraran en el camino de Ash y Serena y las cosas que ocurrirán hasta ese dia.

 **NOTA:** Este cuarto capítulo se narrara del punto de vista de nuestro azabache.

 **SEGUNDO DIA, EN LA MAÑANA:**

Cuando apenas pude cerrar los ojos para dormir comienzo a notar una luz asomándose por la puerta de mi tienda de campaña, el brillo era intenso y molesto al mismo tiempo, como desearía que alguien lo apague en este momento.

Si quieren saber por qué no he dormido en toda la noche bueno para resumir lo más rápido que pueda, bueno son dos razones Serena no quería dormir con un pequeño he inofensivo gastly y segundo ¡ELLA ESTUVO PEGADA A MI TODA LA NOCHE!. Asi es ella desde las 3 A.M no se despegó de mí y agregándole también que sus grandes pechos estuvieron pegados a mi cuerpo, para decirles en simples palabras estaba nervioso e incómodo y bueno esa es la razón y ahora amaneció.

-Tengo sueño- me exprese mientras trataba de volver a cerrar mis ojos pero el sol era muy molesto así que decidí rendirme y levantarme de mi saco de dormir y lavarme mi cara ya que era un desastre se notaban desde muy lejos unas bolsas o ojeras que cargaban mis ojos. Cerca de ahí había un pequeño rio lo cual pude lavarme mi cara, al llegar al lugar lo primero que hice fue literalmente hundir mi cara en el agua y dejarme llevar hasta quedarme sin oxigeno. Saque mi cabeza del agua y restregué mis ojos para tratar de quitar el sueño y los recuerdos de anoche que no me dejaban dormir y a paso lento y vago me volvi al campamento para ver si Serena se a levantado.

Llegue a mi tienda y efectivamente seguía durmiendo, se via tan pacífica y tan relajada al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño ya que se notaba una sonrisa en su rostro, no pude evitar reírme ya que su cabello estaba todo desordenado y alborotado, a un lado de ella se encontraba y fiel compañero y mejor amigo de color amarillo, pikachu, el parece que durmió bien con paso lento voy a despertarlo teniendo delicadeza de que no me electrocute.

-Pikachu, despierta- le susurre a su oreja para mientras lo movía lo más delicado posible para despertarlo. El se despertó y menciono un pequeño "pika" el me vio y le hice una seña de que viniera, él se levantó y se estiro lo más que podía para alejar total rastro de sueño y salió corriendo de la tienda con una sonrisa y salto hacia mi hombro y me dijo un "pika" que supongo que significa buenos días, vaya me gustaría tener su entusiasmo mañanero.

-Buenos días pikachu ¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunte la verdad estar un rato con el sin duda me alegraba un poco la mañana. El simplemente me respondió con un "pika" mientras frotaba sus mejillas con la mía supongo que despertó con toda la energía bien por el. Ya se esta acercando la hora de desayunar.

-¿quieres desayunar amigo?- le pregunto a mi fiel pokemon el solo asintió todo emocionado, mientras escucho como su estómago ruje aparecer tiene apetito, yo solo sonrio.

Preparo una mesa de madera que utilizamos para comer cuando estábamos todos y ahora solo la coloco para Serena, para pikachu y para mí. Una vez coloco las mesas y los bancos pikachu se sube a la mesa y se sienta esperando su comida, saco de mi mochila su tazón y la comida pokemon que al tanto le gusta. Coloco su plato frente a el y le sirvo comida pokemon que comenzó a degustar lo más rápido posible, parece feliz ya que le encantaba.

Bueno yo tendría que hacer algo así que decidí encender un pequeño fuego con una pequeña pava (acá en argentina es una caldera o recipiente de metal que se utiliza para calentar agua) y calentarla y servirme un poco de té para poder despistar este sueño que me esta matando. Me siento a tomar junto con unas galletas que tenía y acompañado con mi mejor amigo, creo que no hay nada mejor aunque falta alguien, Serena, ella sigue durmiendo parecía estar tan solo el lugar. Pero bueno bebí un poco de te mientras comía algunas galletas, escucho algunos bostezos, me volteo y era Serena que se había levantado, al verla no pude evitar reírme por su cara de dormida y además de su cabello desordenado era muy chistoso.

-Buenos días Serena- la salude

-Buenos días Ash- me devolvió el saludo.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunte con tal de iniciar una conversación.

-Muy bien y tu?- me devolvió la pregunta digamos que me puso nervioso esa pregunta.

-s.s.s.s. dormi bien no te preocupes ¿quieres un poco de te?- le ofrecí para dejar el tema. Ella solo asintió e iba a su tienda para poder arreglarse, pero asegurarse de que ese inofensivo gastly se halla ido y entro a su tienda.

Yo me levante y servirle un poco de te a Serena, ella a los minutos salio de la tienda ya con su atuendo de siempre y con el cabello ya arreglado y peinado. Nos quedamos charlando de cosas sin importancia mientras desayunábamos y además Serena preparo unos pastelitos que acompañados con te era lo mejor para mi y no pensar tanto en lo de anoche.

Retomamos nuestro camino por la ruta íbamos a paso lento ya que bueno era mi culpa ya que no tenia energías para caminar me sentía cansado y no llevábamos caminando ni 1 hora me sentía inútil.

-ash ¿estas bien? ¿luces cansado?-

-estoy cansado- le dije sin rodeos solo quería dormir, parecía un zombi solo quería recostarme, mientras caminaba hacia un árbol que estaba en una colina y me siento a descansar. Ella se sienta a lado mío con preocupación.

\- ¿quieres que tómenos un descanso?- me pregunto si la verdad si quería.

Yo solo asentí con mis ojos cerrados no los podía mantener abiertos.

-¿dormiste bien ash?- ella me pregunto, bueno voy a ser sincero.

\- no Serena no pude dormir anoche, desde el asunto del gastly no e podido cerrar mis ojos, perdón si te causo problemas Serena-

-es mi culpa, lo siento ash no debí despertarte por mis gritos- se disculpo

\- no te preocupes Serena lo mejor es que no te paso nada, con una pequeña siesta estaré como nuevo-

Me recosté debajo de la sombra del árbol era muy cómodo, pero aun así no pude conciliar el sueño me sentía incómodo.

Voltee a Serena y se recostó a lado mío con sus piernas estiradas.

-Ash mi mama me hacía esto cuando tenía sueño y no podía dormir- me dijo me daba curiosidad

-Ven recuéstate aquí- me señalo sus piernas, eso me sorprendió quería que me recostara hay, bueno si es la única manera de dormir no le veo lo malo después de todo confio en ella, me recuesto donde ella me indica me sentía nervioso al estar en contacto con ella pero a la vez me sentía relajado como si toda la tensión se hubiera ido.

-¿Cómo te sientes ash?- me sonríe esa sonrisa me hace sentir feliz por alguna razón, con el viento soplando su delicado cabello se via hermosa ante mis ojos, pero que cosas me hace pensar el sueño.

-me siento cómodo- le respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos y trataba de dormir.

-que bien- su tono de voz era dulce y gentil como si de una canción de cuna se tratase, su voz me provocaba sueño, cuando ella acerco su mano y me quito mi gorra no respondi a esa acción ya que no me importaba, luego comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza como si de un pokemon me tratase se sentía bien me sentía feliz al estar con ella, eso fue el detonante para que callera en el mundo de sueños y luego sabré que pasara, pero que importa o no.

 **HOLA COMO ESTAN?. ESTE ES EL CAPITULO NUMERO 4/? DE ESTA HISTORIA BUENO ESTUVE AUSENTE POR ASUNTOS DE TRABAJO ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR DE ACTUALIZAR, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA YA QUE TERMINE MIS TRIMESTRALES Y ME FUE BIEN EN TODOS…POR SUERTE T.T….. BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO ESTA HISTORIA IGUAL QUE YO ESCRIBIENDOLA. EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY ESCAZO DE IDEAS Y QUERIA PEDIRLES SUGERIENCIAS PARA CONTINUARLAS YA QUE ME GUSTARIA PONER UNA DE SUS IDEAS EN ESTA HISTORIA Y ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO, NO ES NECESARIO SOLO ERA UNA IDEA MIA ACTUALIZARE LA PROXIMA SEMANA, Y RECUERDE ESTA HISTORIA NO TENGO PENSADA ABANDONARLA, LA TERMINARE AUNQUE TENGA 90 AÑOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y AGREGARLAS A FAVORITOS!...UN SALUDO :D**


End file.
